leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Xerath/Ability Details
Abilities |firstdetail = Arcanopulse is a linear instant skillshot. After a 0.75 second casting time Xerath fires a bolt of archaeic energy in the target direction, dealing magic damage to all enemy units hit. * Arcanopulse procs spell vamp and similarly with any area of effect spells and abilities with diminished effect. * Arcanopulse pops spell shield. * Arcanopulse will damage . If an enemy unit hit is marked with , the mark will be triggered but the stun will be negated. *Xerath cannot cancel the channel once it starts. |secondname = Locus of Power |secondinfo = (Active): Xerath anchors himself to the ground he is standing on for up to 8 seconds, increasing the range of all his spells and granting him bonus magic penetration. Upon disabling this ability, Xerath gains 35% movement speed for 2 seconds. He can deactivate the ability at any time after 0.5 seconds of casting it. * No cost |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Locus of Power is a toggled self-target ability. When toggled on, Xerath gains increased casting range on his champion abilities and increased magic penetration, but losing the ability to move. This effect lasts up to 8 seconds, and the ability can be toggled off after 0.5 seconds to end the effect early. * Locus of Power will trigger and gain a charge of it upon its activation. However the second activation which toggles the effect off does not proc this effect. It also triggers . * While Locus of Power is active, fear and charm effects will not cause Xerath to move but will still disable his other actions. * Knock-back effects will still move Xerath. * Cooldown begins only after the ability is deactivated or its duration ends. |thirdname = Mage Chains |thirdinfo = (Active): Deals magic damage to an enemy and marks them with Unstable Magic for 3 seconds. The next spell Xerath strikes this enemy with in these 3 seconds will stun them for 1.5 seconds. * Range: 600/1000 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Mage Chains is a targeted ability that sends a electric charge at a target enemy unit, dealing magic damage on impact and marking them with Unstable Magic for 3 seconds. Unstable Magic is triggered if the unit is hit by one of Xerath's champion abilities, stunning the target for 1.5 seconds. * Mage Chains procs spell vamp and similarly with any single target spells and abilities with full effect. * Mage Chains pops spell shield. * Mage Chains will damage , but the mark's placement is not negated. * The ability that triggers Unstable Magic only needs to hit the target, not damage it. If the damage is prevented through methods such as an absorption shield, the mark is still triggered. |ultiname = Arcane Barrage |ultiinfo = (Active): Calls down a blast of arcane energy, dealing magic damage to all enemies in an area. May be cast another two times, with no cost, within the next 12 seconds before going on cooldown. * Range: 900/1300 * Effect radius: 200 * Sight radius: 300 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Arcane Barrage is a ground targeted area of effect ability that calls down a meteor of energy at the target location, landing 0.5 seconds later to deal magic damage on all enemy units within. Arcane Barrage can be activated within 12 seconds from the last activation for up to 2 additional times before going on cooldown. * Arcane Barrage procs spell vamp and similarly with any area of effect spells and abilities with diminished effect. * Arcane Barrage will pop spell shield. *Each meteor has a short casting time of a bit less than 0.2 seconds which Xerath can't cancel. *This ability grants a buff indicating how much casts Xerath has left (1 or 2) , which is immediately lost if he dies. * Arcane Barrage will damage . If an enemy unit hit is marked with , the mark will be triggered but the stun will be negated. *Xerath laughs each times he fires a meteor , louder with each successive cast.This can be heard both by allies and enemies for up to 1800 units away , as long as they have vision of Xerath. *A 0.35 second cooldown is placed on Arcane Barrage in between each activation. **This means that Xerath can send a second meteor before the previous one actually lands. }} Category:Champion Ability Details